james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
M60 Machine Gun
The M60 Machine Gun is one of the firearms used in Avatar. They are used by RDA's private military force on Pandora. It is unknown if it is an actual M60 in the storyline, but the machine guns used in the movie are M60's with mocked-up externals and other notable changes. Changes from the modern-day M60 to the futuristic one includes a unique heat shield/hand guard that helps the user get a controlled grip of the weapon without getting their hands burned from the hot barrel when fired continuously (this helps the Avatars especially because they use these as assault rifles, and grip the heat shield instead of having it attached on a vehicle as a door gun). On a few M60 scenes in the movie a scope is mounted ontop. Another change would be the round, detachable drum magazine opposed to the standard-issued, modern box magazines. It also uses depleted plutonium rounds, rather than the full metal jacket (FMJ) rounds of the modern M60. This enables it to rip through even the heaviest armour, although the thick, reinforced carbon fiber bones of some of the largest Pandoran creatures can withstand it. Na'vi, however, can be cut down quickly, thanks to the weapon's high rate of fire. As shown in the film, this automatic weapon is highly versatile, able to damage and take down air vehicles, ground infantry, and a certain amount of Pandora's wildlife (definitely not the thick, natural skin/armor of the Hammerhead Titanotheres, which Jake Sully attempted to do, but was warned by Dr. Grace Augustine that it will only "piss them off"). Norm Spellman (in his Avatar form) also wields one during the ground assault in the battle between the RDA and the Na'vi, but as he falls back with the others, he drops it as the RDA killed his Avatar. AVR M30 Machine Gun The AVR M30 is a heavy machine gun based on the M60 and produced by the RDA for the Avatar program. Designed specifically for the 10' frame of an avatar, the M30, has a high rate of fire and reasonable accuracy over long range. It is however ineffective against many heavily armoured creatures on Pandora, so is primarily used to scare off large Pandoran beasts. It is seen in Avatar: The Game, which is set 2 years before the events of the film. During the game the RDA temporarily suspends the Avatar program after the war begins so it is possible the M30 was scrapped and therefore the weapon used by Jake Sully in the film may well be the M60. The M30 cannot be used in the game's multiplayer. Avatar: The Game While playing as the RDA in the Avatar game you can use the M60 Machine Gun. It is also commonly used by RDA soldiers throughout the game, whether playing as Na'vi or RDA and is available in multiplayer when playing as the RDA. The weapon is used to support and cover other RDA troops who are armed with less powerful weapons such as the Standard Issue Rifle. You can carry a maximum of 450 rounds in 1 large drum magazine, a big advantage as you don't have to reload. The weapon has 4 variants in single player that can be unlocked, each more powerful than the last. The varients are as follows: *BANISHER I - damage 5/20, rate of fire 20/20, range 11/20 *BANISHER II - damage 6.5/20, rate of fire 20/20, range 11/20 *BANISHER III - damage 7.5/20, rate of fire 20/20, range 11/20 *BANISHER IV - damage 8.5/20, rate of fire 20/20, range 11/20 In multiplayer the variants all have the same firepower and differ only in apperance. You can carry up to 300 rounds of ammo in one large clip and all the variants have the same statistics, which are: damage 4.5/20, rate of fire 20/20, range 11/20. The varients are as follows: *VIPER - orange *RINGER - yellow *HORDE - blue *BANISHER - gold Gallery Man_with_m60.jpg |Marine with M60 Jake_avatar_using_weapon.png |Jake Sully as an avatar firing M60 Category:Weapons Category:Avatar Category:RDA